LED drivers are widely used for powering various types of LED fixtures, including one or more LEDs. Typically, such an LED driver converts a supply voltage to an output voltage (typically a DC voltage) or output current for powering the LEDs of the LED fixture. In general, an LED driver is adapted to accommodate different types of supply voltages, such that it can be applied on different locations, e.g. where different types of supply voltages (e.g. different types of mains voltages) are used.
As an example, an LED driver can be adapted to be supplied with either a 230V, 50 Hz or a 277V, 60 Hz supply voltage. Further, an LED driver typically comprises a galvanic separation between the supply side (receiving the supply voltage) and the load side, where the LED fixture is connected to. To that extent, the LED driver can e.g. comprise a transformer, as e.g. used in a flyback converter. In general, LED lighting provides far more possibilities to generate a particular desired illumination (e.g. with respect to color or intensity), compared to conventional lighting, whereby color and intensity are typically controlled by controlling a current through the LED or LEDs of the LED fixture, i.e. on the load side. In general, it may be advantageous to know the type of supply voltage that is applied, e.g. to adjust or apply a certain control of the LED fixture. Such information could e.g. be stored (in a factory) in the memory of a controller provided on the load side of the LED driver. This would however render the application of the LED driver rather inflexible and maybe ineffective on locations where another type of supply voltage is provided. As an alternative, a communication means could be provided between the supply side and the load side (e.g. using an opto-coupler, thus maintaining the galvanic separation) to provide the necessary information to the load side. Such solutions however add to the complexity and thus costs of the LED driver.